1. Technical Field
The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging technologies of integrated circuits in the semiconductor industry are continuously being developed to satisfy demand for miniaturization and improved mounting reliability. A packaging technology that has recently been developed is the ball grid array (BGA) package. A BGA package uses a printed circuit board (PCB) instead of a typical lead frame. A PCB includes solder balls on the entire surface opposite the surface on which a semiconductor chip is bonded, such that the BGA package can be advantageous in terms of mounting density. Also, a BGA package is electrically connected to an external circuit through the solder balls, thereby minimizing electrical signal transmission paths.
A molding layer of a BGA package may include an epoxy molding compound (EMC). During the forming of a molding layer, sweeping of wires can occur. Also, the molding layer may include an upper molding layer covering the semiconductor chip and a lower molding layer covering the wires. Because the contacting area between the upper molding layer and the lower molding layer is small, the BGA package can be easily delaminated.